


Here We Stand 2.

by BearCub



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCub/pseuds/BearCub
Summary: A re-written, edited and more developed version of the original.





	

'' You'll see him soon.'' The eldest Mormont placed a hand on his sisters shoulder. The sun was hidden behind large dull clouds that cast shadows over the dark green forests of Bear Island. The heels of Jorya's leather boots were sinking into the cold wet sand as they stood on the shore of the Islands natural harbour.   
Green hues watched the small ship bobbing along the waves as the crew made ready for the short trip over to the mainland. She hated her father leaving, for leaving her behind with her know-it-all brother and his horrid wife, for making the decision to take the black. ''FATHER!'' She called out, running quickly along the wooden planks of the jetty before plunging into the freezing water. Jorah had tried to catch her, but she was too small and far too quick - without a thought he plunged into the water after her. The breath had left his lungs, scared out by the cold, and dark blonde hair was plastered to his face, he part-brushed part-whipped it back and swam after her. All the Mormonts were strong swimmers, it was necessary when you were an islander, especially on an island inhabited by bears. The few sailors that were on the rowboat pulled the girl aboard, sodden and frozen to the bone - but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around the Old Bear as tightly as she could. The bear returned the gesture, holding his arms around his cub before reluctantly letting her go.''Can I come with you?'' she pleaded. A sigh left her fathers lips and he knelt down to eye level with his daughter. ''Maybe when you're older.. you could visit, but it's no place for little girls.'' ''BUT-'' Jorya offered an argument, brushing the damp black hair from her face. ''Even ones as fearsome as you''

  
Despite her stubbornness, she accepted her defeat. Jorya looked up to him, taking note of his features so she wouldn't forget them, his warm miky green eyes that glinted with mischief, his crooked nose from a time they had been play fighting and she had broken it, his cheeky smile that could coax one out of the meanest man, and his beard that was just hanging onto the few auburn hairs he had left. His face held a slightly reddish complexion perhaps from a little too much sun, but more so from ales and wine. ''Remember that story I used to tell you when you were younger.'' He looked at Jorya, his brow raised. Of course she remembered, he still told it to her at least once a week, and no matter how tired she was from the days activities she managers to keep her eyes open - right until the last line. ''About the bear cub that got lost?'' She looked up at her father as he brushed course fingers over her forehead, wiping away strands of dark hair and sand that had stuck to her soft skin. He slung his cloak around her shoulders, she pulled it close around her as her teeth began to chatter. ''That's the one.. Now, what happens?'' Jeor smirked lightly. He glanced behind him as their small rowboat reached the fishing ship that would take him to Deepwood Motte. He passed Jorya to the crew on the ship before climbing the rope ladder himself, Jorah whom had since been hauled from the sea like a prize catch - which in any other situation would have Jorya crying with laughter, followed his father onto the main deck of the shipping vessel, accepting the moth eaten blanket a crew member had placed around his shoulders.

  
Their father glanced over to him, before resting his bones on some wooden crates behind him, he looked back to his daughter and held his hands around her cold wet ones. ''T-the baby bear loses her father so she asks the c-creatures in the forest for help'' The young Mormont stuttered out, struggling for words as she caught her breath - and the cold caught up with her. She pulled the heavy black cloak her even tighter. She took her eyes off her father as his large black raven landed next to him, she glared at it and it glared back, chattering its beak before it hopped onto her fathers shoulder. '' That's right, and they were?'' Her father asked. ''The lizard-lions in the swamp.. the moose in the hills, the mermen in the sea.. the..the fish in the rivers, the stags in the wood, the wolves in the caves and the moon in the sky.'' She rattled off, quickly skimming through the words of the story in her head. ''And what do they tell the little bear?'' A bushy brow raised on her fathers head.

  
''Trust yourself, listen to your heart, sing a song'' Jorya offered a gap-toothed grin.

  
Jeor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jorya's smooth forehead, he held his hand on her shoulder and pushed himself to his feet. ''I'll see you soon Little Bear, I promise.'' He ran his fingers through her dark hair and mussed it. It was at this point that Jorah strolled over, and after a stern look from his father, was brought into a tight embrace by the man. ''Look after yourself - and her.'' He muttered into his sons shoulder. ''You'll be the one looking after me won't you?'' Jorah turned his head, leaning down to scoop Jorya into the embrace. The girls wet hair dampening her fathers furs. ''Aye'' She croaked, dark lashes closed together in an attempt not to cry. Soon they returned to the rowboat, Jorah kept hold of Jorya to keep her warm, sharing the blanket that smelled of damp and fish. ''Do you know that he means about that story?'' Jorah asked, his hand rubbing up and down Jorya's damp back. He looked just like their father, he had his eyes, the same piercing gaze and stern expression. His hair was almost dry now, almost golden and pushed back from his face. It brushed over her cheek as he reared his head. Jorya continued to watch silently over his shoulder as the fishing ship dropped to half sail. ''That I'll always be able to find him if I trust my heart.'' She nodded. ''And?'' He questioned. ''I dont know.'' She peered at her brother curiously. ''The animals, they're sigils. The lizard-lions are House Reed, the Moose - House Hornwood, Mermen - House Manderly, Fish - House Tully, Stags - House Baratheon, Wolves - House Stark, the Moon - House Karstark. '' Jorya grumbled 'know-it-all' under her breath, turning her head so her chin rested on his shoulder - pouting. ''He means, if you ever get lost ,you're surrounded by friends.''

  
Back on the shore, the forests and the grass seemed to offer some reprieve from the cold wind that chilled their bones. ''At least we'll be rid of that stupid crow.'' She grumbled once more, dragging her feet across the dirt path. Jorah snickered. She hated that crow, it wasn't often that Jorya hated an animal - but in fact she rued the very day she found it, fallen out of its nest, all pink and wrinkly. It would steal food from her plate, fly into her room and knock things over, once it mobbed her when she was practising her archery - it's claws getting stuck in her braided hair - her aunt had to come to her aid and it took far too long to untangle the thing. As they got into the great hall, Jorya spied Lynesse, sitting in her mothers seat, staring out of the window intently. She didn't even turn her head to greet her soon-to-be husband and sister, that annoyed Jorya, but she could add it to the long list of things Lynesse did to annoy her. Not going to see her father off was one thing she had added earlier in the day.

  
''What happened to you?'' Her voice sharp and southern. She finally turned her head and her glassy blue eyes looked over Jorah and his sister, eyeing their damp clothes and sodden hair. Jorah ushered Jorya over to the hearth, kicking off his boots and placing those by the fire. ''Went for a swim.'' He grinned, once by her side, he took her dainty hand in his. ''Jorya, my dear you must be freezing. I'll get my maids to run you a bath.'' She smiled warmly and falsely, nodding as her handmaiden strolled over and took the girls hand. Jorya looked back to them as she was led out of the room, Jorah sat down in his fathers chair next to Lynesse and they seemed to be deep in conversation already. She looked back to the handmaiden guiding her to her room it was one of the younger ones, and they didn't seem to mind spending time with Jorya - especially when she'd rid them of the spiders in their rooms. The girl was pretty enough, plump heeks and lips like rosebuds, her hair was red and freckles banded across her nose, Malory, she seemed to think her name was. ''I'll get some clean clothes.'' Jorya nodded as they arrived at the door to her chambers, the girl nodded and proceeded onward where Jorya turned back. She rushed back down the corridor, trying to make her footsteps silent as she did. Once at the door to the hall, she pressed her ear to the wood and tried to listen.

  
 _''She'd love it there, there's gardens and horses and-''_  
 **''No Lyn, I've told you a thousand times, I'm not sending her there.''**  
 _''My niece Margaery is her age, she wouldn't be on her own.''_  
 **''Lynesse ENOUGH. I am not sending her to Highgarden, this is her home and she belongs here.''** Jorah shouted. Jorya had never heard him raise his voice in anger before, only when she'd put horse manure in his boots or sour milk in his tea.   
_''FINE! But that little wild thing you call a sister will be the ruin of this house unless she learns how to become a lady.''_  
 **''She is nine years old Lynesse!''**


End file.
